


Bury A Lie

by Hourglasstarot



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Not Ashamed, Multi, No beta read; we die like lillith, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hourglasstarot/pseuds/Hourglasstarot
Summary: "Ren..." Solomon kept his gaze low, like he was ashamed that I knew about this. "This is why I was hesitant to show you magic."Snap.They say that broken hearts sound like broken strings on a guitar. I never knew how hard Solomon had been playing mine. It was irrational and impulsive, but I just stood up and left. I couldn't let him see me like that.The cut on my hand from the day before we left was the first scar.I didn't realize at the time, there was so much more hurt and pain in store for me.I wouldn't ever underestimate life like that again.~~~~~~In which Solomon and Renoa(OC she/them) struggle to find the grounds for their new student teacher relationship
Kudos: 3





	Bury A Lie

It's been a full year. 

My exchange in the Devildom was over. 

I was excited to get back to my normal life, but my heart hurts. I care for each and everyone of them so much. I was going to miss afternoon tea with Satan, Asmo's ridiculous shopping trips, naps with Belphie, ect… I think what I was going to miss the most though, was just being here. Diavolo did such a great job at replicating my room at home to help ease me in. He helped make sure I had the medicines I needed. I wouldn't have Lucifer to help tutor me anymore. I wouldn't have study sessions with Mammon. I didn't have a work out partner in the human realm since I was leaving Beel. 

Of course I'd be going back with Solomon, but there's still a hole in my heart

"Are you sure you're okay joining me Ren?" Solomon was worried when I told him I didn't have any family left in the human world. Well aside from my aunt and my uncle, but they were so busy running the shop we communicated exclusively through phone calls anyways. 

"I need to stop by home to see the shop, but yes. I want to join you. I want to learn magic." He chuckled and held his hand out to me. We went out to Madame screams after classes to discuss end of year plans. I dropped a few grim on the table then took his hand. He pulled me up gingerly, always so gentle. 

"I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun. Lord Diavolo said our D.D.D's will keep working in the human realm, so just text me when you've had your fill of home" It wasn't uncommon for him to hold my hand. He got into the habit after I got attacked by a group of girls at lunch a few months back. That was the last time I was alone in public. If it wasn't one of the brothers, it was Solomon or Simeon. 

The conversation of teaching me magic came shortly after

_ Are you sure? This could be dangerous  _

He asked me 4 times total including today. On the way home we chatted about where our places in the human realm were. I told him about growing up in Japan. And he shared stories about his hometown.

“I’d love to take you there.” He smiles sweetly at me and my cheeks flush.

“And I’d love for you to see the shop!”

We were so engrossed in our conversation that before we knew it, we were at the House of Lamentation.

“Thank you for coffee today Sol.” 

“It was my treat.” He leans in and kisses my forehead lightly causing my face to grow hot. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” With that he turn and starts his trek to Purgatory Hall. 

When I got home, I went to my room. I didn't have any homework. I needed to pack what I was taking with me. As I was shuffling things into the two new duffle bags asmo got me I knocked down some stuff on my dresser. 

"Shit!" I broke a picture frame, the one of me, Beel and Mammon at the beach. I tried frantically to pick up the glass, but I cut my palm open. "oh no…" I was never good at first aid. What if I needed stitches? Oh that's a lot of blood. 

I grabbed a washcloth from my laundry basket and balled it on top of the cut and ran out of my room. 

I ran into the kitchen and Beel turns around from the counter. 

" Ren… Oh no you're hurt. " He pulls me with my non bloody hand then picks me up and sets me down on the counter. He produces a large first aid kit from under one of the cabinets, as well as a bottle of deep purple liquid. 

"Beel…" He shushes me, pausing from his treatment to wipe my tears away with a tissue 

"I'm sorry if it hurts. I'll try to be more gentle Renoa." 

"I broke our picture." 

"We can fix it." 

Within a few minutes he had cleaned and wrapped my hand. He opens the bottle he pulled out and pours it into a cup. 

"Drink this. It'll be weird at first but it'll help" 

I take the cup from him and drink. It's definitely weird, did he just give me a health potion? 

"I have to finish dinner, do you want to see if someone will help you with the glass?" It wasn't a bad idea. He leaves me on the counter and resumes cooking. 

**_R: Hey I need a favour_ **

I sent a text to Mammon. 

I felt bad bugging everyone else in the house about this. 

**M: What do you need from The Great Mammon?**

**R: I broke our photo from the beach. I need help picking up the glass. Bring a broom?**

**M: you didn't cut yourself did ya?**

**R: …… ( >°>) MAYBE**

**M: I'll be right there with a broom.**

I slid off the counter, wincing a little from the pressure in my hand

"Did you find someone to help you?" Beel turn around, a worried look in his eye. 

"Yeah, Mammon is bringing a broom." 

"Good." With that he resumes cooking. 

I opened the door to my room to see Mammon standing next to the door with a broom and dustpan in hand. 

"If you were packing ya shoulda asked one of us to help you" My face grew hot when he pushed past me into the room. He immediately started sweeping up the glass, gingerly pulling the photo from the mess. "Ya got lucky. It didn't scratch the photo up." He put it on the dresser and picked up the broken frame, dumping all of it and the glass into the trash can. 

"how's your hand?" He's looking away from me, his face red and brow furrowed with worry. 

"Oh um… It's fine now. Beel helped me clean it up." 

He abruptly grabs my arm with the injured hand and pulls the bandage up so he can see it. He undos it to look at the wound, then redoes it a little bit looser, allowing it to breath a little.

"it's healing pretty fast. Good, hopefully it's better in a few days." 

We stand there for a few minutes just staring at each other until he realizes he's still holding my arm and he blushes, muttering an apology before leaving. 

I tuck the photo into one of the drawers, not wanting to damage it, and start heading into the kitchen again. It looked like Beel was almost done when I went back to my room.

I heard voices as soon as I approached the door. “It’s her last night, I wanted to make something special.”

“Just get the kitchen cleaned up after dinner please.”

I decided against going to see beel and went to sit at the table before dinner.

I was playing Mononoke Land on my phone when Satan came into the dining room, putting a book down in front of me.

“I heard Solomon was going to start teaching you magic, so I figured you’d need this. It’s just a beginner’s book, but you’ll learn a lot.” He smiles at me and my face grows hot.

“You won’t tell anyone else right?” I’m sure he’s told Asmo and Satan since he’s closest to them, but I know how protective Mammon and Beel get whenever Solomon gets brought up.

“Your secret is safe with me.” He sits down next to me and starts reading, and shortly after everyone else files in for dinner and Beel and Belphie start bringing food out.

A familiar scent hits my nose and my mouth starts watering.

“Beel you didn’t…” He sets down a bowl of rice and tikka masala in front of me.

“I know how much you missed it so I asked Solomon to help me find what I needed.” He smiled at me sweetly before sitting on my other side.

Dinner chatter is the usual everyone enjoying themselves and the food. It’s almost like I wasn’t leaving in the morning.

“Renoa, I’d like to see you in my room tomorrow before we depart so we can go over some paperwork.” Lucifer is cold, as usual, and everyone exchanges questioning looks.

“It’s my last night…” It’s hard not to cry saying it out loud.

Later that evening I’m in my bedroom. I just finished packing when Beel drags me upstairs to hang out with him and Belphie.

When I get up there Beel leaves us to go get snacks.

“Ren… Do you have feelings for Beel? Do you like him?” His face grows serious and he turns his body to face me.

“Yes of course. If I’m honest I love all of you.” You blushed a little bit and he scoots closer.

“Just stay here. With Beel and I. We could all live together just the three of us.” His lips catch mine as he pulls me into him. He pulls away very briefly only to drop down to my neck, burying his face at the base. “I want to get to know you more intimately than anyone else Renoa…” He starts nibbling the skin on my neck, making his way back up to kiss me again. 

Suddenly the door swings open and he jumps away.

“Oh Beel it’s just you…” Following Beel and the mountain of snacks is Levi, and Mammon.

“What are you two doing here?!”

“Hey they just followed me, I didn’t invite them.”

“Don’t forget about us!!” Asmo and Satan pop in as well.

It’s been about an hour and everyone has settled into their respective spots, conversing, playing video games. I start feeling a bit cramped so I stand up and turn to Belphie. “I’m gonna go get a drink”

“Okay! Hurry back.” He smiles at me as I leave the attic. 

I’m on my way back to the attic when I hear soft music coming from inside the Secret Study. The door’s hanging open. Lucifer must be in there.

I approach the door and gently knock on the open frame.

“Come in Renoa”

Lucifer is sitting in a chair, a monogram playing sweet classical music.

“That’s quite the party upstairs. I get to relax and enjoy my music in peace.”

“What is this you’re listening to?”

“It’s nice don’t you think?” He pauses and smiles “It’s the curse vinyl edition of  _ The Tale of The Seven Lords _ soundtrack, which you managed to borrow from Levi for me.”

“Don’t people say that you’ll die if you listen to it?”

“That’s right. I see you haven’t forgotten the story behind it.” He motions for me to sit in the chair next to him. “Still… It’s true that humans involved in it’s creation died mysteriously, but that was nothing more than coincidence.” He pauses to look at my slightly horrified expression and laughs a little. “And even if this soundtrack really were cursed, look who you’ve got by your side right now.” my face flushes a little “You’re sitting here chatting with one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom. So you don’t have anything to worry about now do you?”

He pauses and then starts talking about how it was in this study he selected me for the exchange program. As he’s talking I can see memories. Mine and Lillith’s.

“There were times I thought I made a mistake by choosing you”

“How about now?”

“What do you think? I’d say you know the answer.” He runs his hand through his hair. “I made the right choice in selecting you for the program. You’ve kept me quite entertained over the past year. In fact it’s probably the most entertained I’ve been my whole life.”

“Well then, have you done all you set out to do here in the Devildom? No unfinished business? No loose ends?” He stares at me with an intensity I can’t quite place.

“I still haven’t made a pact with you.

He raises an eyebrow “A pact, you say?” He pauses, glancing to the side avoiding my gaze. “I see. You’ve made pacts with all of my brothers, which just leaves me…” He looks back at me leaning forward in his chair. “Do you really want to make a pact with me? Truly? I don’t know how my brothers felt about making a pact with you, but I am more than a name to be crossed off your list.” My face grows hot at the implications he’s making. It’s no secret I care for him. “I can’t have you lumping me together with everyone else. That won’t do.” He stands and shifts into his demon form. I stand up as well in front of him, feet firmly planted. “You’re not going to run? You’ve certainly got guts, don't you? I always found that aspect of you irritating.” Ouch. that stings a little. “But, as irritating as it is, it’s even more endearing.” He gently pushes me so my back is against the wall. “Now listen, and listen well. I will not be your possession. I won’t belong to you. You will belong to me.” His arms are on either side of me and he’s so close I can feel his breath on my face. “So, what will it be? Will you make a pact with me, Renoa?”

“Yes.”

“Good, then it is done. As of this moment, Renoa, you are mine.” He smirks. “I assume that takes care of all your loose ends?”

“Actually, there’s one more thing..”

“Oh?” I kiss him ever so gently.

“Renoa…” He kisses me again, harder, hungrier. “I’ve always known you wanted to do this, And I know what you’d like me to do next as well…” His hand plays with a strand of my hair. “We’re heading straight to my room. Your last night here will be spent with me.”

The next morning is bittersweet. Solomon kisses the top of my head, reminding me to contact him when I'm ready. Luke hugs me tightly and Simeon kisses my hand before he leaves. 

It's sorrowful saying goodbye. Mammon and Beel are the last to say goodbye. Presenting me with our picture in a new frame. My eyes well up a little and I hug the both of them. 

"Thank you Mammy. Thank you Beel. Until we meet again" 

"Bye Ren. We'll see you later." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Just want to start off with saying that I don't own the characters, and I did indeed use conversations from in game. that was hard man :( If you're questioning the title names, I started writing this listening to Slaves, so all of the chapters will be their song titles.  
> I'm super open to feedback! so, if a character feels to OOC, please let me know how so I can attempt to make it better!   
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
